


Memories

by HijikataTrash



Series: Okikagu married life [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, a lil, husband/wife relationship, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: Sougo finds himself listening to an old lady's life, which strangely reminds him of his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this random idea and thought it was cute?? pls love this aahhhaaaha enjoyyy!

Two months.

It had been two months since they were married. It was not a lot compared to the three years they spent as a simple couple. And those three years were absolutely nothing when you looked at the time they wasted chasing each other around.

But in those mere 2 months, Kagura had learned a lot about her husband, things she didn’t know before sharing an apartment with him. For example, she would have never guessed how messy he was or how distant he could become after work. Sometimes he was so irritated; Kagura would run off to Gin-chan’s place to let him relax.

The silver haired man told her repeatedly how this was not healthy, she should stand her ground more, use her force as a Yato member to make him understand her point of view, but she refused. Despite everything, she didn’t want to upset him more and it was just _sometimes,_ he was mostly nice.

They just needed time to adjust to the married life, that was it.

 

-

She returned home after a couple of hours, the sky was setting slowly into darkness, leaving traces of the sun reflecting her vermillion hair. She entered her home quietly. Sougo did not greet her, kissed her or simply talked to her. She was met with silence as he sat at the dinner table, staring into the void.

Kagura was tired of his games.

“Do you not love me anymore?” It was abrupt, direct, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Pardon me?” She grew even angrier; did he do this on purpose?

“I asked if you still loved me. As in having feelings for me, do you?”

“Why would you ask me that? What’s your problem?” His face looked genuinely confused, but the Yato girl did not buy the act.

“You are! Have you seen how you treat me these days?”

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but you need help, woman. You’re crazy! Stop getting into my space, leave me alone.” He was practically screaming and as he stormed out of the house, he whispered something along the lines of “Shouldn’t have married you” and it hurt Kagura more then she thought it would.

 

-

Sougo banged the door shut in a huge ruckus, causing passers to turn around and give him a dirty look. He let a ‘tch’ out and started walking towards the closest park around.

He kicked rocks and muttered to himself like a child, looking at the ground in a desperate attempt to forget about the fight he just had.

He was so deep in his thoughts, he never saw the old woman coming his way. He accidentally hit her shoulder with his, making her drop her groceries. He gasped slightly.    

“I’m sorry ma’am, I didn’t see you,” They both crouched down to pick up the fallen items.

“It’s nothing young man, luckily for you there was no eggs in there,” The elderly woman laughed at her joke and Sougo caught himself following it. Even though he was seen as an asshole, never would he be rude to a nice old woman. “Well thank you, but I’m not that old, just barely hit 70 years old,” She chuckled and Sougo slapped himself mentally, he had thought out loud.

“May I ask for your name?”

“Okita Sougo,” She smiled to him and pat his shoulder.

“Thank you, Okita-kun. But you shouldn’t be rude to anyone, not only to old people,” She scanned him from head to toe and stopped her eyes on his left hand. “I see that you are married young man,” He looked at his hand, almost shocked at her words.

“I’ll help you home, I owe you that,” He offered his arm for support and the old lady passed her arm around his.

“You know, I was once married too. We stayed together for so long before he proposed to me. I waited and waited and after three long years he finally asked the awaited question. Oh, how happy I was!” Sougo smiled as he remembered how Kagura _was_ the one who put a knee on the ground. She said that she would not wait any longer for his stupid self to do it, even though he was planning to.

“It seemed okay at first, we loved each other immensely, so we got an apartment. Our very first own home,” Sougo recalled how excited he and Kagura were to buy their own little personal place. The look on his wife’s face as she decorated her _own_ place.

“We learned a lot about each other in the first few months, things we didn’t even know. God, he always left the bathroom a mess,” The things he learned about his wife! Who would have thought that Kagura could not grocery shop even if her life depended on it? The first time she came back from the store, the only thing she had bought was Sukonbu. They laughed so hard that night.

“But I loved him anyway, I taught him a thing or two about cleaning and he taught me a lot too,”

“Like what?” Sougo could not stop the question from getting out.

“How to trust others, to love unconditionally, to be a kind, generous person and to burp the alphabet,” She exploded in a fit of laughter. Sougo was also laughing his heart out, enjoying this woman’s memories.  

“But then his work started to take a lot of place in his life. He would come home angry for no reason and ignored me for periods that could last for days. It almost seemed as if he didn’t love me anymore. He was a police officer,” Sougo was suddenly hit by sudden realization. He was acting exactly like that towards Kagura. “I came close to leaving him. But I talked to him, we communicated more and it all worked out.”

Sougo remembered every time in the last months he came home without greeting Kagura properly, the days he would avoid her, the times he insulted her just because she wanted to know how his day went.

“After 25 years we had 2 children, two little boys. We both retired and lived peacefully. And now I have 3 grandchildren, each more adorable then the other. I would give up my life for them,”

“What about your husband? Is he waiting for you right now?” She smiled sadly at him.

“If heaven happens to be real, I’d say he is waiting for me there. Probably sitting in his rocking chair, looking down on me and saying “You got it baby, you got it,” like he used to. I’d trade a lifetime to see him again,” Sougo grew sad for the woman and then she tapped his arm. “We’re here,” The little house before him fit the woman, delicate and nice.

“Thank you again, Okita my dear. Enjoy your marriage to the fullest before it’s over. Time passes quickly,” She kissed his cheek and bid him goodbye. When he was sure she was safely home, he started running towards his own home, desperate to get there as fast as possible.

He slammed the door open and tripped on his way in. He searched for Kagura and found her on the couch, sleeping gracefully.

“Kagura, hey,” He shook her a little and she woke up. “Please don’t be mad at me. I admit that I’ve taken you for granted lately. Please don’t leave me, I love you,” She was surprised, nonetheless to say.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes as long as you stay with me. I swear I’ll take better care of you, I’ll love you like you deserve to be,” She smiled and hugged him.

“I won’t leave you, I would never,” He kissed her head through her hair and breathe in her scent, making sure she was still his, and him hers. “I love you too,”

Sougo made a promise that night, to himself, to Kagura, to the old woman and her husband; he would never take the person he loves more than anything for granted ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Love y'all x


End file.
